Warwickite Jewelly
Warwickite Jewelly is the District 1 Male whose district partner is Dazzle Sparks . He is not finished yet. He's in my first generation tributes. Warwickite was created by WiressFan21 so don't use him without my permission. Basic Information Name: Warwickite Jewelly Age: 16 District: 1 Gender: Male Personality: Warwickite is creepy '''as, when he looks at someone, all he sees is their blood. This also includes that he's '''bloodthirsty. He's also evil '''as he will always look at his "prey" and find a way to brutally kill them. He's seriously that '''weird '''because he just loves the sound of their pain and misery. Weapons: His main weapon is the '''sword '''as he is very experienced with it. He's been killing many people using it, like Peacekeepers and his family. The '''mace is what he learned while he was at the Career Academy while he was still allowed there so it's like his secondary weapon. For ranged attacks, he would use throwing axes instead of using anything else because his sister was trained with it Backstory: Warwickite has always trained at the Career Academy like most people from District 1. During his 12 years of training there, he's learned how to use maces, swords and even throwing axes. He started when he was 3, then got kicked out when he turned 15. This angered him and he started to become a serial killer. Warwickite started with his parents. Slowly cutting off their skin with a sword he stole from the Career Academy. Then he amputated his sister's leg, making her bleed out. Warwickite left his house, in fear of being caught and ran into a group of Peacekeepers. The Peacekeepers looked at him suspiciously so he assumed they knew he killed his family. There were only five of them, so it wasn't that hard for Warwickite to take them down. He started with the one that had their gun out already. He simply cut his head off, then stabbed another in the gut. Two of them grabbed their guns while another pulled out a tazer. The two with the guns received swords through their hands and a final blow to their forehead while the tazer man got tazed by his own tazer. Warwickite fled the sight and started hiding. He's been sneaking around ever since and has been killing anyone who came across him. When he turned 16, he volunteered for the Games, hoping he can come back to support his grandma, the only person that he really cares about. Strengths: Strong, Fast, Blocking/Deflecting, Stealthy Weaknesses: Swimming, Climbing, Accuracy (somewhat) Height: 5'11 Participated Games SuperTomato's 224th Hunger Games Placing: __ out of 28th. Lightstone123's 326th Hunger Games Placing: __ out of 28th. Tehblakdeath's The War Games Placing: 22nd out of 32nd. Trivia *Warwickite is a type of mineral that isn't considerable hard, unlike Warwickite himself. *Warwickite is wearing all black to resemble his dark backstory. *All of the Career boys in my first generation know how to use at least three weapons. *He's the only Career boy in my first generation that doesn't have a nickname. Category:WiressFan21's Tributes Category:District 1 Category:Tributes Category:16 year olds Category:Males Category:Career Tribute Category:Characters Category:Volunteer